Amongst The Fireflies
by Flying Inspired
Summary: um...my first attempt at a quickfic. 2 minutefic. WAFF! Kenshin and Kaoru! SUGAR! SAP!


The fireflies surrounded the couple. Kaoru glanced at Kenshin and noticed his downcast face. She had a   
sudden fear in her. Would he leave her again? She did not have to wait along time because Kenshin called   
out to her,  
  
"Kaoru-dono I have something very important to say."  
  
Kaoru felt the tears begin to come to her eyes. Silently she prayed he did not see.  
  
"I am leaving tonight."  
  
There it was, a simple statement. With so much meaning behind it. Kaoru let the tears spill over. She   
looked at Kenshin eyes and noticed, pain and dispare. 'He shouldn't leave. He _can't_ leave' Kaoru thought.   
Before she knew it, Kenshin had his back towards her and was walking away. 'No, he will _not_ leave again.'  
  
Kaoru who had her head down since he spoke those words, snapped her head up. Her eyes looked determined.   
She would not let him walk away again. She gathered her courage and ran towards him, bringing her arms   
around him as she placed her head on his back. Tears were soaking Kenshin's gi.   
  
"NO! I won't let you leave again! WE need you here, Kenshin! Your home is the Kamiya-dojo! I need you   
here! I love you , Kenshin!!" Kaoru face went into shock as she realized what she said. Now everything up   
to the 'I love you' part was just fine. 'Shit now what? um...run...Yeah. Run' Kaoru removed her hands that   
were currently around a very stiff Kenshin. She found the courage as she went infront of him and said,"Oh I   
forgot I have to go to talk to...Tae...about um that-that training she's putting Tsubame under. I'll see you   
at the dojo. Bye Kenshin." She raced infront of him but didn't get too far, after she felt her wrist held behind   
her by Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru shook uncontrolably as she turned to look at Kenshin. She got scared even more when she couldn't   
see his eyes, because his head was down. Her already red eyes let one by one tears seep threw them.   
Kaoru saw the memories with Kenshin flash right before her...  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hold it right there battousai!" a young woman with a training outfit came up to a red-headed,   
scar crossed (x), man.  
  
'That was when we met'  
  
*~*~*  
  
"You won't change Kenshin is Kenshin, a rurouni who doesn't kill"   
  
'The night he left for Kyoto'  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Kenshin are you mad at me for coming to Kyoto?"  
  
"Half"  
  
'When I found him after traveling'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin talking on the roof before the Shishio fight.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Various scenes from the Revenge arc of the manga...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kaoru held her breath waiting for him to reject her and leave, and it came. But not any way she expected.   
She felt the grasp around her wrist tighten and she was tugged in the direction of Kenshin. Half-expecting   
to fall she closed her eyes for impact...  
  
And she fell right into Kenshin's arms, her face ended up landing right infront of his face. Kaoru opened her   
eyes and realized the position she was in and suddenly became very self-conscious. She was looking as   
Kenshin, but his eyes remained closed. Kaoru mentally sighed and just close her eyes, hoping that she had   
never confessed, and that this was all a dream...  
  
But even that was interupted, as she felt something, she opened her eyes. And found, Kenshin with his eyes   
closed, kissing her. It was a kiss of need, she felt the hand inclosing her wrist let go and instead wrap its   
self around her shoulders. She responded by taking her arms and bringing it around Kenshin.  
  
There they stood, arms circled around each other, sweetly kissing each other. As Kenshin broke the kiss and   
pulled away slightly. Kaoru opened her eyes and looked at Kenshin with eyes of anticipation, fear, and curiousity.   
Kenshin merlely smiled and gave her a tight hug. Bringing his lips to her ear he whispered,  
  
"I think that's a good enough reason for me to stay. I love you too, Kaoru." Kaoru was shocked, there it was,   
Kenshin confessed and called her Kaoru. She smiled wide and made the hug tighter.  
  
She had it, her happiness. It never left. It stayed. Forever.  
  
  
  
LOL my first 5 minute quick-fic. that was...ok? bad? good? hmm i thought it was ok for a 2 minute try. I haven't  
done one of these so i thought i would give it a try.  
  
PLEASE read my Aoshi/Misao fic: A drop Of Hope  
  
REVIEW!!! 


End file.
